


Spookified Fallout: Craig Boone

by laridian



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Caesar's Legion, Gen, Ghosts, Revenants, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laridian/pseuds/laridian
Summary: For the Spookify challenge: Craig Boone's mission in unlife.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Spookify Your OCs





	Spookified Fallout: Craig Boone

In this AU, Craig Boone went into Legion lands on a suicide mission after what happened to Carla. He died there, fighting to the last, and the Legion moved on and didn't think anything about it. One of those who survived Boone's attack took his beret as a souvenir.

Boone's spirit will not rest, however, spurred on by guilt and vengeance, and he appears to those in the Legion, usually at night or on the edge of vision, an NCR sniper who disappears when you look directly at him, and if you go to where you saw him before, there are no tracks or proof of his existence.

Whoever has the beret is the target of this, though others nearby also can "see" Boone, making it hard to connect the beret's current owner with the spirit.

Boone's spirit continues to appear, closer and closer, always threatening, to where the owner and nearby persons become paranoid. If Boone gets close enough, he will possess someone nearby and attack. Naturally, infighting and attacks mean someone dies. Depending on who, it might be the owner, or might be the one Boone possesses. Since he always targets Legion soldiers, it tends to be them or their officers who bear the brunt of this. Because everyone involved was getting paranoid by that point, it's usually written off as "he went crazy" or "I had to kill him, he was going to kill me".

Because a First Recon sniper beret is a choice souvenir, any Legionary wants it, to show off and brag about their prowess. When an owner dies, someone else always picks it up as a keepsake, and the cycle begins again. 

(Not an OC, but he was requested for spookifying.)


End file.
